Pursuit Before Midnight
by Mademoisella
Summary: His job was simple. Let her hide, hunt her down before the clock struck twelve, and claim the rest of his reward. The sly little minx was going to pay. Let the hunt begin.


So, you've stumbled upon my first ever Contestshipping oneshot! Beware, whether I'm a familiar author to you or not—I have a naughty side, and she was out entirely as I was writing this. If you are easily offended by or cannot handle sensual content, I suggest you not read this. If not, I hope you have fun reading this product of the accidental bit of inspiration that found me out of no where. Pretty please leave a review on your way out? Thank you in advance. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. Any information about the Pokémon that may appear in this story all came from Bulbapedia and Serebii. I only own the plot for this oneshot!

* * *

**Pursuit Before Midnight**

* * *

Four muscular arms launched forth a flurry of punches in rapid succession.

Blaziken alternated between curving her agile body left and right in order to avoid the assault of her opponent's fists. For the most part, she had been rather successful, and her opponent's trainer was losing points rapidly in respect to her movements.

But she needed to do something else other than evade or else her own trainer would soon begin to lose points as well. Dodging would only get her trainer so far, and with the time ticking down with every passing second, she decided that she needed to act fast.

She threw her body backward onto the ground to avoid the next couple strikes from her opponent. With one three-fingered hand splayed out on the ground, she softened her landing and twisted her strong legs around in the air. Her hooked beak opened to fire a Flamethrower out to ward off her opponent, while she kept spinning before she flipped back onto her feet. She let out a low growl as her opponent began to circle her, and she mirrored its movements.

The two pokémon circled one another at the center of the arena, their eyes never breaking contact. Red eyes clashed with blue ones, which rested at the center of yellow sceleras. The blue eyes narrowed, and flames came to life from the bottom of Blaziken's clawed foot, traveling up to stop at her ankle. She lifted her leg to kick her opponent in the head.

Machamp reached out with two of his hands to trap the flaming foot, stopping Blaziken right in her tracks. His lips curled upward in what appeared to be a taunting smirk as his two free fists began to shroud with electricity in preparation for an attack. A Thunderpunch.

Blaziken wouldn't allow it. After igniting flames around her free foot, she spun her trapped ankle and used the momentum to push her free foot off the ground. She twisted her body, sending her foot smashing into Machamp's head before he could even come close to punching her.

He freed her foot as he staggered back a few steps, shaking his head to orient himself. He only managed to blink a few times before Blaziken grabbed him roughly by one arm and flung him across the room using Seismic Toss.

Machamp's trainer swore. With a quick glance over at the scoreboard, he saw that his points had just lost another chunk, while his rival's still remained unscathed. If things kept up, he was going to lose. And the worst part was, _he_ was the one that was making it all too easy for her, all due to the annoying distraction that was nearly impossible to ignore.

_Her_. And as his eyes sweeped her figure for the eighth time that battle, he felt himself getting distracted all over again.

Her shapely body was clad in an alluring purple mini dress, which accentuated all of the right curves and places on her body. The satin material complemented her skin tone, catching the light in the room in a way that even made her body seem to glow. The tonal belt of the dress cinched in her slim waist, while the jeweled oval-shaped brooch she positioned just slightly to her right hip gave the dress just the perfect touch of glam.

The length ended right above the middle of her thighs, leaving the rest of her toned gams to go on seemingly endlessly until they ended at the nude pumps her feet were clad in. His fingers itched to run themselves up along her slightly tanned skin, and the V-neck of the dress dipped low enough to expose just the right amount of the top of her breasts to make him hungry for her.

He fought the urge to lick his lips.

As if sensing his thoughts and feeling his gaze, his rival flicked her gaze over to him. Emerald eyes met sapphire ones, and then the strangest thing happened.

She _smirked _him. Whether it was due to the fact that she was winning the battle, or the hunger in his eyes (for _her_), she smirked at him. The sly little minx actually had the audacity to smirk at him.

_Oh_, he was going to make her pay for that. In more ways than one.

"Machamp!" he called just before his pokémon reached the wall behind him. He gestured, and the fighting-type rolled in the air before he pushed against the wall with his two-toed feet, launching himself back into the battlefield. "Bullet Punch!"

Blaziken growled as she was suddenly assaulted again by Machamp's rapid fists. They flew out, attempting to punch her at every angle, while she did her best to evade them. But even with her quick speed, a few punches still managed to hit their mark, causing her to grunt as the blows nearly knocked the air out of her.

Her trainer gritted her teeth as her points slowly dwindled down. She wanted to command an attack, but Blaziken was struggling to even dodge, let alone find the time to attack. Sparing a glance across the field at her rival, she found _him_ smirking at _her_ now. With a huff, she crossed her arms across her chest, unknowingly pushing her breasts up slightly.

It wasn't until she saw his eyes bulge slightly out of their sockets as he caught sight of this that she realized what she had done. A small smile raised the corners of lips at the knowledge of the distraction, and she uncrossed her arms to call an attack.

"Blaziken, Blast Burn!"

Blaziken brought up a clawed hand to block one of Machamp's fists. Then, she twisted her wrist to lift up her elbow, blocking two more fists with her arm and lifted the other to grab hold of the last fist. After she secured her hold on all of the fists, her body ignited with scorching hot flames. She prepared to unleash them at Machamp, making sure to keep him at close range for more critical damage.

"Machamp! Break the hold!" his trainer called, snapping out of the distraction just in time.

His pokémon shifted his arms at his command and broke himself free from opponent's grip.

Blaziken narrowed her eyes at him, but made no effort to move. Instead, she waited for the flames shrouding her body to grow. Once they did, she let out a loud roar and allowed them to explode from her body.

"Vacuum Wave!"

Machamp violently whirled his fists, conjuring a pure vacuum as the flames hurled in his direction. Before they could even come in contact with his muscled body, they were sucked right into the vacuum, forming a swirling mass of flames right above his head. The hovered there until he reached up to grab it and hurled it at his opponent with two hands.

Blaziken wasn't phased; just extremely ticked off. With a loud growl, she lifted one of her legs to angrily kick the ball of flames away. She did so without taking her eyes away from glowering at Machamp.

Her trainer nodded in approval at her move while glaring across the field at her rival.

He stood superciliously, one hand in the pocket of his dark wash jeans, which he paired with a black leather jacket, that matched the color of his dress shoes, over a plain white V-neck tee. He stood with a demeanor that demanded people's attention, the same one that she had known him to possess ever since they first met, when they were ten. He was gorgeous—with the kind of toned body and aristocratic face that made him seem as if he were carved from marble—and he knew it. Flaunted it even.

He also knew that he had just gained the upper hand in the battle, that she could see. One look at his smug expression said it all, and she practically seethed. She nearly growled when he arrogantly flipped his green hair, the kind that looked flawless no matter how messy it was. Aggravatedly running a hand through her own brunette hair (and cursing him for being so damn good-looking) she didn't hesitate to call the next attack.

"Aerial Ace, Blaziken!" she commanded.

Blaziken darted forward like a jet, barely a blur of red, yellow, and beige. One of her clawed hands lifted in the air right when she reached her opponent, and she aimed to swipe at his face. Her claws just barely swooshed past Machamp's chin as he leaned back to dodge, which encouraged her to attempt a swipe with her other hand. She continued to unleash a volley of strikes until Machamp finally grunted when one came in contact with his cheek.

She immediately followed up with a Blaze Kick to his head.

He retaliated with a Thunderpunch to her stomach.

Both trainers called the same attack just as their pokémon staggered away from one another. After they oriented themselves, they opened their mouths and blasted a large Flamethrower at one another. The scorching funnel of flames collided at the middle of the arena in an eruption of smoke just as the timer ticked down to the final thirty seconds.

Machamp breathed hard from his wide mouth, noting with grim satisfaction that Blaziken was doing so as well. They had been at it for the past four minutes of the five minute battle. Despite their overwhelming exhaustion, they were more determined than ever to end it. Glowering at one another, they awaited the next command from their respective trainers.

"Blaziken, use Crush Claw!"

The dual-type pokémon rushed forward at her opponent once more. Claws extended, she made to slash at Machamp, but he grabbed her wrist just in time and twisted it, forcing her entire arm forward. Bending his arm, he rammed his elbow into her stomach.

Blaziken grunted as the blow knocked the wind out of her, but she recovered quickly. With a rough twist, she wrenched her wrist from Machamp's grip and grabbed onto his hand. Summoning strength from the adrenaline rush that surged through her, she lifted him up and threw him onto the ground.

"Machamp, Low Sweep now!"

Machamp tucked a leg beneath himself and used it to spin himself around like a top, his other leg extended out. It kicked Blaziken's leg behind her shins, causing her knees to buckle. Then, he kicked his feet through her legs, scissored his legs, and knocked her right off her feet.

Blaziken quickly arched her back to rock onto her shoulders. Flinging her legs into the air, she used the leverage to flip herself back on her feet. Machamp hurried away from her before she could counterattack him.

"Good job, Blaziken," her trainer praised. She spared a swift glance over at the timer, only to see that five seconds were left on the clock. She looked at her blaziken and hurriedly called her final move. "Flare Blitz!"

Fire cloaked Blaziken's body as she charged at Machamp with a cry. Determination flared in her eyes as she prepared to take him out once and for all. He didn't even seem to be making an effort to save himself.

But then he surprised her—and the entire audience—when he reached through the flames just as she approached him to clamp onto her shoulders. Giving her a hard shake, he pried her right out of the flames and lifted her above his head.

His trainer smirked. "Finish it!" he commanded, while watching his rival's face with glee. "Vital Throw!"

It was all over when Machamp threw Blaziken across the field. She flew through the air briefly before slamming down onto the ground with immense force. Her body ripped up dust as she slid across the ground on her side. She wound up at her trainer's feet, out cold.

The timer went off.

Her trainer gaped down at her in horror. The crowd gasped in shock. The judges widened their eyes, speechless. Lilian shakily brought her microphone up to her lips.

The winner of the contest was declared.

* * *

Music pulsed from the speakers that surrounded the dance floor, where a sea of people were dancing away. Tinted blue lights revolved around the dimly lit room from the ceiling right above the scene, resembling a kaleidoscope.

A girl with brunette shoulder-length waves danced with a circle of friends, her glittery black peep toe pumps catching the flickering lights. Her eyes were closed, revealing her sultry bronze smokey eye and long, black lashes. The tiniest hint of a smile adorned her baby pink lips as she moved her body, with her arms in the air. She arched and swayed according to the beat of the music, each movement entrancing and seductive.

Her little black dress only added to the appeal. It was a simple number, but it defined every curve of her body, hugging her figure in the most flattering of ways. One lone silver zipper went right down the front, from the neckline to the hem, which rested right above her mid-thighs, giving the illusion of longer legs. A sliver of her cleavage peeked out from the square neckline, not too much to be considered trashy, but enough to draw the attention of many guys in the room. Both on and off the dance floor alike, she was certainly enticing many pairs of eyes.

One pair in particular had been locked on her from the moment it found her. He had dancing with different girls throughout the entire night, but he hadn't looked at them half as much as he looked at her. His emerald eyes stroked her figure, watching the tantalizing way that she moved and hungrily drinking in the sight of her LBD clad body.

Feeling his gaze, the girl suddenly opened her eyes. Sapphires met emeralds, and she smirked at him, much like the way she did during their battle. Then, she turned around, presenting him with a clear view of her luscious behind.

The sly little minx. She knew the effect she had had on him since the moment they first met on the Slateport City beach, when they were only ten, and she had constantly been using it to her advantage after discovering it four years later. For the past seven years, he had had to endure her endless teasing, a victim to her coquettish ways.

Oh, he was going to make her pay soon. Or now.

Just as he began to make his way through the dancers on the dance floor to reach her, a guy came up behind her on the dance floor. He was tall, muscular but not too muscular, with sleek black hair that was spiked up in the front and seamlessly cut in the back. His body, as seen through the V-neck sweater that he wore, was toned, and his face was chiseled, both like that of a model's. His brilliant amber eyes twinkled with a mischevious glint, as he gently placed a hand on the girl's hip.

The brunette abruptly turned around, and she stopped dancing, as did her friends. The look on her face was startled, and slightly aggravated, until it morphed into one of utter delight. She beamed up at the guy, exposing her bright teeth. After exclaiming his name, she lifted herself onto her tippy-toes and flung her arms around his neck. His arms immediately went to hug her around the waist.

She was fully aware of the pair of eyes that were burning a hole into the back of her head, but she pretended to pay it no mind. Choosing to go on as if she didn't know that he was glaring at her—and the guy beside her—she resumed her dancing with her friends. She was determined to enjoy the rest of the contest after party, even if she didn't win the contest itself. She tried not to think about her rival—who _had_ won the contest—by dancing her heart out, something she probably did better than anything.

Dancing had always been a hobby of hers, along with coordinating; something that made her feel carefree and sexy. It was intoxicating, always making her grow breathless, a feeling of which made her giddy by allowing her to experience a loose sense of morals. When she danced, she was able to throw everything to the wind and clear her mind. She was perfectly relaxed.

That was, until she walked out of the bathroom after heading into it to refreshen up a couple minutes later. She barely had enough time to readjust the inch-wide straps of her dress before she was suddenly forced backward. Gasping in shock, she blinked in the dim light corridor to see who it was that had her pressed against the wall of the empty corridor. She felt her heart speed up when she looked into _his _emerald green eyes.

"You weren't in your room," he stated, his expression unreadable, but the arising emotion in his eyes clear as day.

"How do you know I wasn't in my room?" she asked.

"Where were you?" he asked her back, completely ignoring her question.

"I went to get ready in my friend's room."

His eyes narrowed. "What kind of friend?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Never mind, then," he spat. He changed the subject. "Who was that guy dancing with you?"

A smirk slowly spread across her lips as she took in his angry expression. "I never pinned you as the jealous type, Drew," she said.

"Don't play with me, May," he practically growled. "Just answer my question."

The brunette couldn't resist chuckling behind her smirk. "Alright then—if you must know, his name's Brendan. I've known him since I was a baby," she confessed, humoring him. Then, she added, "But I don't see how that's any of your business."

There was a quick shift of emotions on his face as he suddenly stopped himsefl from sounding like a jealous boyfriend. Smirking back at her, he advanced to place his hands on either side of her head.

"You're right; it isn't my business," he accepted, his eyes glinting deviously. "But I did win, you know."

She suddenly began to feel wary, her eyebrows furrowing deeply. "Win what?"

"The contest."

She tried to feign indifference by crossing her arms behind her back. In reality, the loss of the contest had severely damaged her dignity. Not to mention, his close proximity was making her nervous. She could smell his intoxicating cologne—a masculine combination of musk and woody fragrance—and it was making desire stir in her stomach. Leaning back, she discreetly regarded him with caution.

"Oh, I know that," she answered nonchalantly. "Your point?"

"That you have yet to congratulate me."

"Alright then," she surrendered willingly, and leaned forward slightly to release her arms. A sensual grin was on her face as she rested her back back against the wall. "_Congratulations_, Drew."

He smirked back at her, and leaned forward on his arms to murmur, "When will I be receiving my reward, then?"

"That ribbon that you received should suffice as one," she responded simply. "Why do you need one from me?"

"Oh, but May, don't you remember? You said so yourself that you were going to reward me personally if I won the contest."

"Hm, did I really?"

"Uh huh," he nodded, leaning even further in, supporting his weight on his elbows. His lips hovered near the corner of her lips, his smirk gradually growing. "So, what's it going to be, Maybelle?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let me think," she mused, fighting to keep the amused smile off her face as she tried to come off as blasé as possible. She looked up at the ceiling as she brazenly toyed with the zipper of her dress.

His eyes traveled downward as she pulled it down ever so slightly before pulling it back up.

He descended on her in an instant.

In the blink of an eye, he had yanked her hips toward him, muffling her small yelp of alarm by attaching his mouth to hers. His tongue traced the outline of her lips, coaxing them apart so that he could invade her mouth with his tongue. She met it with hers, engaging with it in a fiery dance.

When he felt one of her legs trailing up his thigh on its own accord, he reached down and cupped behind the knees of both of her legs, hoisting her up. She instantly hooked her ankles together behind him, straddling his hips. His hands ran up her smooth legs, following her dress as it rose higher and higher up her thighs. They reached her bottom, stopped, and began to knead it through the fabric of her dress.

The two of them were pressed as close together as possible, their bodies fitting together perfectly as if they were two pieces of a puzzle. She could feel his arousal pressed against her belly, and it pleased her to know that she was the cause of it. It took all of her willpower not to smile as he began to suck on her lower lip.

His lips eventually traveled down to her jaw. He sweetly planted kisses along her jawbone, making his way up to her ear. A soft moan escaped her involuntarily when he bit down softly on her earlobe, the action sending a shiver down her spine. He smiled against her skin as he placed one kiss in the hollow under her ear before going to explore her neck.

The enchanting scent of her neck instantly filled his nose, making his kisses grow more feverish. It took all of his willpower to keep control of himself as he inhaled it, a sexy-sweet blend of musky rose and raspberry with just a hint of vanilla, driving himself crazy with desire. He couldn't get enough of it.

Then, she arched her head back for him, elongating her neck to give him a larger surface area to play with as he kneaded her bottom. In return, he licked and nipped at her skin, peppering her neck with the occasional kiss. It wasn't long until he closed his mouth around her collarbone and sucked, leaving behind a red mark. She barely managed to suppress another moan before he recaptured her lips. She responded eagerly.

Sometime later, the fervor in her kissing began to die down. Though the heat in her belly still burned, she was finally sated enough to unhook her ankles from behind him and place her feet on the ground. Her hands went up to cup his neck, while his slid up from her behind to stroke circles on her back in a way that was almost loving.

A short moment after, she finally broke the kiss, much to his dismay. He glared at her before attempting to kiss her again. She simply turned her head, and then pressed her fingertips to his sternum to push him away.

"You're killing the mood, you know," he expressed, his eyes still hazy with lust as he glowered at her.

"Perhaps, but I'd much rather give you the rest of your reward later. That is, if you can _earn_ the rest of it."

He wasn't impressed. "I've already earned it, fair and square," he insisted irritatedly. "Why can't I just have the rest of it now?"

"Now, where would the fun be in that?" she hummed, grinning deviously. "And in a corridor, no less, where anyone could walk in on us at any minute." She made a show of pulling a face. "How utterly unromantic."

"Fine. I suppose you're right," he surrendered with an indignant scowl. "How do you propose I 'earn' the rest of it, then?"

"If you can find me before midnight after the party ends, you can have the rest of your reward."

"_Before midnight after the party ends_?" he repeated, his mouth nearly dropping open in disbelief. "The party ends at _half an hour_ before midnight! How am I supposed to find you in just _thirty minutes_?"

She simply gave him a small smile and shrugged, as if to tell him that it wasn't her problem. Pushing away from the wall, she made her way down the empty corridor, leaving him standing to look after her in awe.

"Then you'd better get moving before the clock strikes twelve. But it's not my fault if you lose the rest of your reward," she called over her shoulder without looking back at him. Then, she disappeared around the corner.

The sly little minx. How dare she arouse him so deeply, only to leave him standing alone, merely half-sated. He was going to get her back for that—that and all of the other things she had done to him. He was going to find her before midnight and make her pay.

He decided then that thirty minutes would suffice. In fact, it was probably more than enough. Half an hour was a good amount of time; he'd probably be able to find her with time left to spare. For the time being, he was just going to map out the building, get a better idea of the layout, and find out all the places that she could possibly hide to make the hunt as short as possible. To increase his chances of finding her.

Luckily for him, the building only had two floors. The first floor would be simple enough; it was made up with just the party room, the lobby and the bathrooms—he wouldn't even have to look long. The second floor was the only hassle, but even it had few rooms and even fewer corridors. The hunt for her wouldn't take long, he was sure of it.

But she proved to be a much better hider than he'd initially thought. It was nearing eleven-thirty, the time that the party ended, when the party guests began to leave the party and he began his hunt. His eyes sought her out in the sea of guests, following her out of the party room and down a hallway.

He followed close behind her up the spiral staircase at the end of the corridor, making his presence unknown until he saw her disappear around a corner. He quickened his pace then, but once he rounded the same corner, he saw that she had disappeared.

He searched everywhere on the second floor for her—every hallway, every room, every corner. But she was no where to be found. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, while checking the time on his PokéNav as he made his way back down to the first floor. He only had ten minutes left.

It took him until that moment to realize where she was—or rather, where she wasn't. He had a firm hunch that she wasn't in the building; she was elsewhere. The same place that he had gone to look for her earlier, but she wasn't there.

Smiling in spite of himself, he chuckled at her devious deed and made his way out of the building lobby to the place where he was nearly certain she'd be.

Sure enough, the sly little minx was there. Right in front of the door of her room in the Pokémon Center, taking her key card out of her clutch.

She barely jumped when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and nipped at her on the neck as punishment for deceiving him. She chuckled and slid her key card through the silver lock on the door without turning to see who it was.

"So, you found me after all," she accosted, a tad bit impressed.

"You're a cheater, you know that, right?" he whispered huskily into her ear, ignoring her comment. "I thought we were supposed to stay in the building."

"I never specified that. You assumed that on your own."

"Anyone would assume that you would have stayed in the building for me to find you. You cheated."

"Aw, come on," she said, turning around in his arms. She lifted her own to wrap around his waist. "I thought this would have made the game more fun and the outcome more convenient for you if you found me."

"Which I did," he almost sneered. Then, he added, "Fair and square, too,"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Just a little before midnight," he answered, his eyes already darkening.

As if she didn't believe him, she took out her PokéNav and flipped it open to check the time. She found that he was, in fact, telling the truth.

"Huh, so it is," she murmured thoughtfully, and then a sensual grin began to make its way onto her face as she snapped her PokéNav shut. "Congratulations, Drew—you won again. In that case, you—"

She didn't get to finish. He had already hungrily pressed his lips to hers and backed her into her room. Eager to claim the rest of his reward, he hastily opened and locked he door behind them without breaking contact with her lips.

He was finally going to make the sly little minx pay.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope the rating was suitable. Did you enjoy? Hope so, too. Feel free to favorite and/or follow if you wish, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review, even if it's a short one! I'd like to know what you thought about the story so that I can decide if I should write more oneshots (maybe even short stories) or not...

Oh, and for those of you who are interested in seeing May's outfits, you can check them out on my Photobucket. The link's on my profile, and the pictures are in my _Love Unexpected_ album, which is also the name of my most successful Contestshipping fic to date, and I suggest you check it out if you're interested. The outfits are called "May's Contest Party Assemble" and "May's New Year's Eve Party Assemble." Just so you now. :)

Thank you loads for reading!


End file.
